


Moonlit

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, blood mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: Logan woke up that morning to the warm smell of pancakes from the kitchen and a meme Virgil had sent to him at three in the morning.He ended the day running from the screams of his family, feet slipping on the blood-soaked grass.





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble i did for my "Em Writes Weekly" tag on tumblr. I might start it up again, we'll see :)  
> This is week one!

_It’s only one block_ , he told himself. It’s only one block, only 4 minutes time, only so many steps to run.

As feeble an attempt it was, it was comforting.

Behind him, he felt as though he could still hear the distant screaming, as though he could still smell the tang of blood, as though he could still feel the cold bite of the knife on his neck.

Logan was terrified.

He knew that there was no rational explanation for what had happened in that house. There was no logic to follow, no rule that could be bent.

The facts were hard and unforgiving, and there was no denying it.

Those… those _creatures_ defied every law Logan had ever known, crashed through every belief he’d ever held, broke the framework of his fragile world.

He almost thought he was dreaming.

But deep inside, he knew those thoughts were merely hope.

They had no real substance.

In the course of thirty minutes, Logan’s world was flipped entirely on its edge, and had been that way since the first ear-splitting screech had wracked through his childhood home.

Red bathed the floors and the grass was slippery with blood as he ran.

Logan had gone to sleep with a last teasing text to his boyfriend, and had woken up to a scene from a modern horror story.

Now, all he could do was run, and hope that his loved ones had escaped.

He had a phone shoved into his back pocket, a single water bottle clutched in his left hand, a knife stuffed into his boot.

He had no choice.

He would find Virgil, and they would survive, together.

They had no choice.

Now, it was them… against the fictional, the unrealistic…

The undead.


End file.
